Courage in Two Directions
by Phoenix'sFire
Summary: Alittle something i've done for myself and I just wanteed to share it so yea read.


_Courage in Two Directions_

_Prologue_

The winds blew quickly as if being chased down the narrow streets of Okinawa, Ukita the ruler of our lands had obviously come down to check up on us, but it was a visit that had long since been welcomed. "This town is silent...has something happened to frighten the people? "asked Ukita. "My lord they fear you greatly your power over the land astonishes them." Ukita Laughed as if knowing his own answer. "Good, as long as there is fear no one will dare challenge me. Kazuya up front lad." Bellowed Ukita summoning the youngest of his warriors.

Eager the young man ran up and stared at Ukita as his right hand man noticed his rudeness to his master. "Boy bow to your great lord!" said the messenger getting ready to strike him. "Haru! you dare to strike one of my greatest men? I should kill you for your insolence" Said Ukita smiling devilishly. Bowing himself he backed away glaring at the boy. "One day you'll rule over lands like this Kazuya, you have great potential I can see it in your eyes." Ukita nodded as kazuya spotted a girl in the streets. _What does she think she's doing? if he sees her he'll kill her for sure._

She smiled sweetly as if not knowing what was going on. Waving his hand quickly, but slyly she skipped away blowing a childish kiss toward Kazuya. Blushing he turned ahead and walked along the road with Ukita hoping he would get to see the girl again only discreetly. "Your lagging behind what's the cause?" asked Ukita curious of what he was thinking. "so..sorry my lord I wasn't trying to concern you" The messenger hmphed as he stood behind kazuya."My lord would never be concerned with the likes of you" he whispered forgetting that most people had sensitive hearing. "Your just a jealous old fool, leave the boy alone Haru" said Ukita laughing. Kazuya sighed greatly as the walked out of the frightened town.

"Mama! who were those people?" asked the young girl entering the house full of crying parents. "mama? papa? what's the matter?" running up to their daughter they hugged her fully rejoicing. "Mya, do not go out into the streets without my permission ever again" said the mother with teary eyes. As the little girl nodded she thought about the young boy outside and asked once more. "mama who were those people? "They are known as the Tekawa clan, they rule over the lands of our people.

Mya nodded wanting to ask another question. "Who was that young boy outside with them?" As the mother looked confused this time her father had answered."Kazuya, the youngest of the clan today, he some day will become our leader , do you have some kind of fondness for the lad?" Mya now shaking her head skipped away to play with her dolls. "Kisana I fear for that child..shes...so unaware of her surrounding sometimes I feel that a hurricane can blow past her and she wouldn't even have noticed." Smiling the mother sat down. "She is strong Kaizen don't fret she's at a young age so let her be for now" Nodding they sat quietly thinking.

As three days of passage went by the monthly inspections were over as the demon clan stopped coming and the town was once more moving._ Kazuya..._ Mya mumbled to herself as she headed down to the river to play._ I wonder when I'll get to see him_ breathing lightly behind her a boy touched her causing mya to turned around quickly. "Hey" was all he said after she caught her breath grateful it wasn't a bandit after all. Smiling weakly he frowned. "what's the matter I scared you?" changing her expression she put her hands on her hips and spoke. "No you didn't scare me now what do you want?" Flushing he turned away. "I don't know..."

Hugging him tightly she laughed. "Even if you don't know I'm still happy you came." He smiled to himself then realized this was forbidden. "uhh, I must go!" confused she held onto his arm "Why?" Looking around quickly he explained " our kind are not supposed to interact with people outside of the clan except when summoned. " said Kazuya looking at her. She sighed "Oh well then" letting go of him he ran home smiling. _Silly boy, he comes down here to see me and wont even play. _"Kazuya were have you been boy my lord requested you five minutes ago" said Haru standing at the gate, shrugging the gate opened as he ran inside to Ukita.

"Ahh there you are, I need my plans from kaizen today. I plan on starting it right away. Tell him he has one week before his due time and in that week you will stay with the family in case he does not finish and in that case you must slaughter the man and his family." Kazuya nodded as his face grew pale at the thought of having to kill someone so early. "What's the matter boy? you look like you've just seen a demon slain by a human" said Ukita laughing with the others as they knew that was impossible. shaking his head he bowed and left with the instructions written by Haru.

"My lord do you really think he can handle such a task? "Asked Haru. Nodding himself he watched the boy move quickly out the door. _Kill them…..no. He will finish on time even if I have to pressure him constantly. _Running along the path the people out on the streets moved quickly out of the way as the blur blew past them. "It's him…" said one of the men stopping with the sack of grain on his back. It was as if Ukita himself had come blowing past the people in an attempt to disturb the peace they had created for themselves, only it was Kazuya the heir to his masters legacy.

"Thank you Mya your such a great help to an old woman like me." Giving her a hug Mya smiled happy to help the woman." it's no problem I didn't have anything else better to do" Running off she witnessed a fight with the two young men in the alley way. "Just give me back the ball Kimida!" Shoving him to the ground the boy reached for it only to get knocked down "If you want it back your going to have to take it yourself" Punching him in the stomach the boy heaved a hit of blood then tackled Kimida to the ground.

"What is wrong with you two! Can't you find something more useful to do than fighting over a ball?" said Mya frowning. The boys stopped as Kimida bloody faced moved the other to the ground "Who asked you to get in it, this is between me and Yamaguci" said Kimida. "It's none of your business, just go home and play with your dolls." said Yamaguci getting up and taking his ball back. Mya smiled then skipped off now that he had his ball back. "Boys are such pigs" "That Mya is one peace maker I tell ya without her these young people around here wouldn't give a hoot" said the old man smoking the women laughed" You talk nonsense old man, how can one child be a peacemaker for this town it's unimaginable" the old man smiled"

_"_Tell your master not to bother me again I have already finished them in advance ,here" Said Kaizen shoving the plans to him. "Now go on" kazuya nodded as he was grateful no violence had to take place."Kisana we need to leave immediately!" Roared kaizen grabbing the packed belongings. "Mother im home early!" said Mya opening the door. "Father why is all my stuff out here? What's going on?" Kisana grabbed her hand and held her tightly. "We must go Mya, your father…no. he will tell you, but for now we must leave at once." Nodding I grabbed my things and followed my family to the horses out in the back. The neighbors watched intently as we waved goodbye.

"There they are!" yelled Ukita. Kazuya stood next to him holding his katana watching closely. "I told you he was a smart man" the other laughed as kaizen halted. "Let us pass Ukita we will leave this town with not a word spoken" My mother hung onto me as I looked into Kazuya's eyes in hatred. You_ betrayed me…_Looking away from me I cried with no hope of escaping. "No can do Kaizen, I know you all to well, you will go and warn others of my empire and it will spread quickly, but I won't let that happenbecause unfortunately you and your talent will have to die along with your family.

"Leave them out of this Ukita they've done nothing" said Kaizen standing his ground. " Oh, but on the contrary I've heard that you have bore one of the four guardians and that poses a problem, see Kazuya and I are the White tiger and the Dragon and I plan to keep it that way, the turtle hasn't been reborn yet, so im not that worried but she is a threat to us." Kaizen looked back at Mya hoping she didn't hear him. "She has not yet learned of her existence Ukita leave them be"

"Like I said Kaizen I cannot, she will teach herself or some old fool will teach her, I cannot let that happen my plan will be ruined" Charging after the family Kisana yelled as Mya jumped out of the cart pulling her mother to come. "Mama please!" Pulling away gently she hid the child behind a tree sprinkled her with the special powder she mixed and went to stand with her husband. "Are you sure Kisana?" she nodded and kissed him lightly as the two were struck down. "mama!" Mya yelled, she couldn't move or speak all she could do was sit there and watch.

"Find the girl!" the clansmen spread out wide as the spell over her remained_, they killed them….I hate them! Mama! Papa! Why did you let it happen….you could've run away, yet you stood there. Getting_ dizzy the second effect of the spell took place she had went into a deep sleep.

"Hey there pretty lady what's the rush?" said the round faced man hanging onto her arm. "Please I only want to go home." Begged the teary eyed woman. This was like the time the two boys fought in the alley only this time it was two disgusting men looking for a pretty lady to harass. Walking into the alley unnoticed I punched the two men in the gut and ran away with the woman in hand, "You shouldn't go and take short cuts into alleys" I said as I caught my breath. She nodded. "Thank you so much" she sobbed as she gave my body a sincere hug. I nodded as she went on her way occasionally looking back at me.

_Men are such pigs. _Going home myself I thought about finishing the training grandpa junco had established for me before he died, after my parents were slain he was the only one I saw when I woke up that day and being one of the four guardians took skill and a train of thought. I needed both those things and much more to defeat Ukita, but in the scroll he left me it is said that I had and even more dangerous enemy, the Dragon. He would either become my lover or my enemy those were the only choices because I was a Huang the female Phoenix and he the male Dragon.

Sitting down ready to meditate, I breathed in lightly and centered my energy around my thoughts focusing on a reasonable plan for defeating Ukita and the Tenkawa clan. My Chi circled over and over creating a good train of thought and a clear mind, a loud scream from the tavern emerged as one of the women ran out. I frowned at losing my thoughts, and stood up only to have my door knocked down. " Well, isn't it my lucky day!" My head pounded as his presence went through me. _What _

_was that.. _It was a young man, his breath smelled of heavy Sake and his stance was slurred. But I was still afraid. "Wh…what do you want?" the headache returned once more as he was now in front of me.

"Oh nothing really" said the young man looking at me with familiarity "Do I know you from somewhere?" Confused I reached for my knife to strike. "that wont work, for I am one of the four directions indestructible if you may say" said the man hiccuping. "You talk nonsense go away!" Taken back by my tone of voice he sat on the ground not moving. " I don't take orders from women. Now, bring me some sake." I laughed then covered my mouth . "Don't you think you've had enough?" He Growled, but stood i my ground trying to hide my fear.

"I know when I've had enough woman now do as I say" Holding his right side and leaning over my body leaned forward to help him._ What am I doing!!_ "A minute ago you were afraid and now your helping me you are a strange woman." I sighed unable to resist the urge to help him." Lye down and let me bandage those wounds" Shaking his head and moving me gently while standing up ready to leave" I will not accept aid from a human especially from a woman." I frowned "Do you think I am not capable of helping you?" Mya asked showing a grim smile on her face.

Heading for the door I stepped in front of him quickly and blocked his way, he sighed ready to move me out of the way, but I stood my ground." Let me help you, or you will not leave this place." This time he frowned then leaned into her face." I will leave when I choose, now step aside" Grabbing her arms he began to pick her up,but in the first try he was unable to as she also was confused herself."What is it that you eat you weigh a ton" removing herself from him she shrugged unable to answer. "Now please just sit down, then you can leave" Thinking it over for a moment he agreed then sat down on the homemade rug to let her begin."This is quiet a wound, may I ask what happen?"he stared at me in cold silence as she got the message.

"Well if you wont tell me then fine" With his eyes now closed he stayed silent once more. _He doesn't talk much, but I cant help but notice that he's different somehow...he seems so familiar_. "Are you almost...done...what..what is this?the man began to rock back and forth as mya finished up the antibiotics and bandages,but soon afterward the same effect began to take a toll on her as she fell on top of him and slept..

"Mya,Kazuya, rise from your slumber at once"Said the booming voice overhead. After his command the two rose up sleepily them stood to see where the voice had come from. "What did you do to me?" said Kazuya completely forgetting about the voice now. Smiling sweetly to keep him from getting to angry she answer truthfully "I do not know." The voice was heard again" Never mind that! Two people of the Four Guardians should not be squabbling over who did what and what one said, the world is in terrible danger and it may even affect the spiritual world as well." Both of the body's stood still as the mask of Taishakuten floated over the kitchen table.

"I am your master and creater the one who has sent the two of you down to help this world and ours, you both should now know the plans of Ukita and his clansmen very well daughter or Kaizen and heir of Ukita's clan" The two of them looked at each other at amazement since they had once known each other,"Kazuya??" He nodded completely stunned himself"You will have time to catch up very soon, but it is now time for the Dragon and the Phoenix to unite and defeat Ukita the White tiger, Only by working together will you accomplish this goal, and I have been watching you both for quit some time."

"Mya you will teach the Dragon of wisdom and patience while you Dragon will teach the phoenix your skills, both of you will need each other greatly." Mya bowed as she asked permission to speak"But my lord, why is it that you yourself cannot stop Ukita and the spiritual world of it's doom you have all power." The mask laughed "My child if it were that easy do you think I would bring my four directions down to this world?" She nodded knowing he was right." Why do you bow to him Mya for all we know he could be working with Ukita, we would be going right into his trap." She stood up and looked him straight into the eye. " Our creator, and our master does not tell lies, you may not know of him like I do and I still cannot believe you are one of the four directions, but he has given us a scared duty and I will fulfill it and get my revenge."

"Revenge of what Mya? The slaughtering of your parents? You have your own life at stake don't you care if this person is trying to get us to believe him and get ourselves killed?" "Silence, I should kill you right here, you too had something to do with the killings of my parents you were in his clan!!" Taken back by her words he retaliated. "I had nothing to do with it Mya I wanted no part in it...that is why I am not apart of the clan now..." Mya looked up at the mask only to have

witnessed his disappearance.

"Our orders were given, will you join me in killing that wretched man or will you not? Shaking his head he disagreed with whatever order was given."I will not join you Mya, this is useless, since you have been away things have been different, he is stronger now and will surely kill us I barely got away"

"So you tuck your tail in like a dog and run away? I will not, I will fight for my lord and to get revenge for my parents death no matter what so I call you a coward Kazuya." He frowned then walked out of the door as she stood there thinking about what the master said."I need him to defeat Ukita? I am sorry my lord but he is no use to me"_ Mindless woman, how dare she call me a coward! And this lord whatever his name was how dare he give out orders to me..he is not my leader. _Walking away quickly into town again his body began to feel strange as he moved further away from Mya.

"What the hell is this feeling...I'm almost not able to move." The sun gleamed as he looked up "Damn it must've been him" "I'm afraid so" said Mya crossing her arms over her chest." What do you want now?" said Kazuya looking back. She frowned "I cannot move freely unless you are with me...it seems lord Taishakuten has binded us together like this." Looking horrified he kicked the dirt. "So he is not giving us a choice in the matter, what kind of god is he?" Shaking her head she rested her hand on his shoulder."This is something we must do together Kazuya there is not choice for the guardians, we must obey."

"I didn't ask to become one of the Guardians..."She smiled "Neither did I it all just happened so sudden, but I have long since accepted it and maybe it's time you did." He sighed knowing if he ever wanted to be free from lord Taishakuten then he would have to go back to the man who exiled him. "I will do it, but not because of this masked person, but to be free of this duty." She nodded as they knew there were going to be many obstacles.

The waters rushed freely as Mya's Jet black hair swayed with the wind created by the rushing waters making her able to concentrate more and more. "Why are you staring at me your supposed to be focusing" Blushing he closed his eyes and thought about how she could have possibly seen him. _I wasn't completely looking at her..._ She smiled knowing she had just embarrassed him. "Now focus all of your energy on me as your opponent and then you will be able to counteract my every move with grace and dexterity.

"When do I get to stop focusing we've been doing this all day Mya" Complained Kazuya. Throwing a rock at his head he fell into the water and came back to the surface. "What the hell was that for?" She laughed "Until you came doge the rock then you will be permitted to have as many breaks as you like, don't know how much time we have exactly,but I will teach you. As she stopped talking Kazuya jumped up and pulled her down into his arms making them both land into the water. "Kazuya!!" he laughed getting her back.

"I can't believe you got me wet" said Mya sitting closely to the fire. "Hey it's all about stealth and that's something you clearly lack, one of the many things I'm going to teach you" He teased. Smiling sarcastically she rubbed her hands together as Kazuya gave her one of the fish he caught., "Fresh out of the water" he bragged as she suddenly jumped into his arms."what was that!!" she screamed. Looking around quickly the cat jumped out of the bushes."meow.." said Kazuya imitating the cat. "I thought it was something else" said Mya embarrassed she reacted like that."Don't worry about it" said Kazuya.

The night grew darker as the two decided to head to bed for tomorrow mornings training._ How do I expect to defeat Ukita if I was frightened of a mere cat? Am I really ready to take him on?_ "You shouldn't doubt yourself like that" interjected Kazuya._ Is he reading my thoughts??" How did you know?" _He looked at me directly." I can see it all over your face." I Blushed "Why were you looking at me in the first place?" turning away he stayed silent then answered. "You've grown is all it's been 10 years since I've last saw you, I even remember the time when you blew me that kiss during the monthly passage."

"I didn't know you still remembered that..but thats ancient history right" He nodded drifting off to sleep."I wanted to see you more than ever the day your parents died..i was wanted to run away with you...far...away.." Now sleeping I turned over trying to imagine if he really said that or not._ I've got to focus...theres no time for talk like this, but I do admit it was nice._


End file.
